Forever and For Always
by Forever'sNotEnoughToLuvU
Summary: Asuma loved. He always will.


Forever...For Always.(oneshot)

Genre: romance/tragedy or angst or both(sheesh sometimes I don't make any sense)

Pairing:AsuKure

Rating:T

Summary:Asuma loved her. He always has.He always will.

Disclaimer:I own nothing If I did I wouldn't be so sad.

Spoilers for chpt.328

flashbacks in italics.

P.S. this has nothing to do with my other fic.

She layed down on her bed as so many thoughts ran through her head. It hurted like hell. it seems like when she needed him he'd always be there to make her laugh, or when she was down and sad, he'd do something to make her smile, and when she was happy he would be happy too. But he's gone now and it seemed nothing could change that fact."I wished I was there, to help you, I wished I could turn back time, and stop you from going,I wish..." she stopped beginning to cry. She looked at the last picture they took together, man it felt like a thousand knive peircing her heart as she remembered the time they spent together._ "Asuma why...why did you leave me?You were always there." _she thought to herself. She remembered the last time together he made her a promise, a promise he couldn't keep.

_(Flashback)_

_"Kurenai, I've always wanted to tell you this, I've never told you this before and we've been going out for a while,but now is the time I should tell you...I was always just to shy and if you don't feel the same it's alright, but I...I love you, and I want you to know no matter what I'll love you forever...for always."Asuma just confessed to her. Kurenai just stood there so bright and red then she spoke,"Asuma...I...love you too." He smiled at her,"Kurenai, I have something to give you." he pulled out of his pocket a heart that was in two halves, then he gave her the other half. "Why's it broken in half?"she asked. He smiled at her and said," Kurenai, do you love me?" She answered bright red," Idiot, of course I do." He then took her hand that held the other half of heart he took out and told her,"Since we're in love then one half is yours and the other is mine,without you I'm broken and only half but with you I'm whole. As long as you have the other half, we'll always be together, and no matter I'll love you forever for always.Thank you for everything, for loving me, for being there, I'm forever greatful that got to meet you and to love you." Kurenai looked at him and smiled and replied,"You sound like your gonna leave and never come back or something." Asuma laughed," Naah I just wanted to tell you this I mean with being a ninja you never know when you'll die hehe." Kurenai looked into his brown eyes and Asuma stared back into her beautiful red eyes, then he moved his lips closer til they were kissing. She's never felt a kiss like this before, it was like magic.Then suddenly they broke from it. Asuma lookedat her and said,"Kurenai, I wish everyday was like his and I could spend everyday with you, I promise someday we'll be together."_

_(flashback end)_

"Stupid jerk."she said as tears fell own face,"You never kept your promise, you promised me that we'd be together you stupid idiot, how can that happen now that your gone?! You left me you stupid idiot!" Then she placed her hand on the half of the heart he gave her as she cried. She then got up and got dressed as she went to the memorial stone.His name was inscripted in it. She then just stroked her beautiful hands across his name. She'll never forget the day he left her.That knock she'll never forget.

_Shikamaru,and team ten came to her house after they had come back from their,he knocked her door and she answered it,"Shikamaru,Ino,Choji; what are you doing outside in the rain? Your soaking wet." He held Asuma's cigarette box in his hand and the pendant heart that was connected to a chain which Asuma always kept in his pocket along with his cigarettes. Shikamaru and team ten looked so down, just then Shikamaru lifted up his head and looked straight at her in the eye with a very sad look in his eyes. "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma...Asuma-sensei is..."He couldn't go on to tell her, he just couldn't. Kurenai just looked at him, she knew what he was trying to say, but still she had a denial in her heart hoping that it would be good news."Shika...He is alright isn't he?", she asked. Shikamaru just fell to the floor,"Kurenai-sensei...Damn...he's..damn it!." Kurenai just fell to the floor and started to cry too."That liar!Asuma you said we'd be togerther!"_

She just looked at the memorial as more memories ran through her head and as more tears fell down her face."You said you always be there for me;and I guess you will...in my heart."

...(The End)...

Author's comments:okay I know this is my second fic about them,I just can't seem to get over the fact that Asuma's dead, plus the Asuma/Kurenai pairing is just too cute to get over, but that's just my opinion.

Pls. Pls. review


End file.
